


My Little Slave

by NiaChase



Series: Playtime [1]
Category: Original Work, South Park
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Nipple Licking, Rough Oral Sex, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Craig always come out on top.orCraig blackmails his sister for sex.





	My Little Slave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomeGuyFromWattpad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeGuyFromWattpad/gifts).



> They are older, but forgive me if this is so OC.

Craig was known to be a sarcastic, yet straight to the point kind of guy. He don't take no kind of shit from anyone. Try it if you want to, but he would really couldn't care less. He'll just give you the finger, intentional or not, and carry on with his day. But today, he was feeling daring.

Or it could be hormones, but hey, he don't really care. He was more interested in something else at the moment and he knew just how to get it. His parents was out for the evening and won't be back till late at night. It was perfect. Craig took off his blue jacket and blue hat, letting tuffs of black hair down.

Might as well get this going. He was ready to try something new. Tricia was downstairs, making a sign of protest for animal abuse. She was against people who could harm such creatures, mostly cats. In her eyes, they was just as bad as murderers. 

She heard her brother come down the stairs, humming a bit before sitting backwards on a chair, watching her. Craig examine her on the floor. Tricia was growing differently than he was. She was curvier, grew small soft breast and a rounder butt. His blood ran south just looking at her. Tricia got antsy from her brother staring at her. "What do you want Craig?" She asked, not bothering to look at him.

"I want you to do something for me, but let's talk about the cat tail butt plug you have and the vibrator under your bed right now." Tricia froze. How did he know that? "Have you been in my room Craig?!" She yelled at him, giving him her attention. Craig shrugged.

"You should've been quiet then I wouldn't have known. Now if you do this something with me, no one else would have to know either." Tricia glared at him. "What do mean no one else? No one won't believe you if you tried. I'm an angel compared to your bad reputation." Craig rolled his eyes.

So what if he pissed a few people off. "Probably, but I have pictures Tricia. See, this is how it's going to go down. You do this thing for me, you don't speak about it, and the pictures don't get uploaded and you don't become a porn star." Tricia grumbled, but she was at the mercy of Craig.

She crossed her arms. "Fine. What you want then?" Craig smiled. "Well, take off you shirt." "What?!" Tricia exclaim. The fuck is wrong with Craig? "You heard me. Take it off. I don't have to wait till school to spread the word of your naughty deed." Again, Tricia grumbled, but did so. Her top was on the floor and she wanted to cover herself. Her dark red push-up bra pushed up the small breast she had. "Those things are growing." 

Tricia flipped him off. Craig did it back, not phased. "Now your pants. How much you wanna bet you're matching?" Tricia rolled her eyes, but took off her red pants. He wasn't wrong though. She was wearing red underwear. Craig eyed her, noticing her soft milky skin. He wanted to touch it. He undone his pants and and took off his shirt.

Tricia made a noise of complaint, but couldn't help but watch her brother's body. It wasn't exactly manly or anything, but it looked good. Craig turn the chair so he was sitting properly, Tricia catching the growing tenet between his legs. He motion her to come to him, by on her knees.

She didn't know how to feel being near his crotch. Craig slid his hand through her hair, pulling off her red hair bands. There was something about the way she looked that made him excited. "Open up." He said, releasing his cock. Tricia frown, but Craig pressed the tip to her lips.

He yank her hair, causing her to open her mouth, and took the chance to buried his length into her mouth. It was a bit rough for her liken. His cock hit the back of her throat, making her gag and barely can breathe. But, to her surprise, she started sucking on the cock.

Drool mix with pre-come slid out her mouth and down her chin. Her eyes watered due to her not breathing right. Craig moaned though, forcing her to move her head faster and to take more. The feel of the throat tightening around him, the warm cavern that was her mouth drove him.

Sometimes, he would slow down to delay his release, but Tricia would use her tongue and suck the head of his cock. Oh, it felt so good. So you would figure it led him to thinking about the other side as well. Hey, first time for everything. He pulled her off him, his cock glistening with her spit. It was a good sight. "On your back. And take off your bra." Again, Tricia felt her body hot. Her head was swimming about what could happen, but this couldn't be right.

She still did it though.

She took off her bra and laid back. It just occur to her they might do it on the living floor. Well shit. Craig wasn't focusing on that at the moment, but even if he was, he couldn't be bother with it. He took off her panties, got in between her legs and place his hands on her small breast.

It was soft and her nipples was getting hard under the pad of his fingers. Pretty. Now he watched a few porn, so he somewhat knew what he was doing. He lean down and mouth the nipple while his hand played with her clit. She shouted a bit, mostly because it felt good. 

Her body sung with lust and pleasure, Craig making circular motions on her clit and sucking the nipple. She arched her back and felt her body spas a bit, Craig switching nipples. She felt wet down there, Craig's fingers getting sticky. Using his middle finger, he slid down to her vagina opening and inserted a finger. 

"Ah! Craig!" Whether it was a shout for him to stop or keep going, she didn't know. She didn't know when she closed her eyes or put her arms around him. She didn't move it. Craig was making her moan like the vibrator, but better. He was totally loving this blackmail.

Five minutes later, he was ready to put it in. He should probably warn her. Oh well. He pushed it in and Tricia made a noise of complaint, her fingers digging into her skin. The inside felt to wet and velvety. So warmer than her mouth. He groan. Once fully in, he stayed still. 

He was about to spill. Not yet. "You could've warn me!" Tricia exclaim. He simply shrugged. She can deal with it. What she going to do? Tell? He like to see her try. He started off slow, Tricia gritting her teeth. But it smooth out. He was getting used to the thrusting and it wasn't as painful.

They both groan and moan together, Craig's head bowed over Tricia's shoulder, her sounds going through his ear. Tricia felt his body tighten with each thrust into her. Her juices shined his cock, rug burns forming on her hips and back. She didn't tell him to stop. 

Crag was damn near cumming when he realized he didn't have a condom on. He wasn't that stupid. He pulled out and jerked off to completion onto her stomach. He felt relieved. Man, that was good. He did help her orgasm as well. he wasn't that rude either. 

Afterwards, they laid on the floor, thoroughly relaxed. "So, are you going to get rid of the pictures now? I did what you wanted." Craig shrugged and tore it. "There happy? Besides, video is much more helpful." She stare at him as he got up, naked as the day as he was born. He look down at her. "See ya next time." He winked and went to wash.

He really do know how to come out on top.

**Author's Note:**

> This actually turned out good. Hope this is what you looking for.


End file.
